This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. For the past 16 years the objectives of the HIV, Substance Abuse and Health Disparities Data Core of the Retrovirus Research Center has been focused on serving as a core facility for data management and statistical support for young and senior researchers. Following the recommendations of the external advisory committee for the renewal proposal, the data core facility will become the Data Management and Statistical Research Support Unit (DMSRSU). We have established a collaborative culture within our institution as well as externally and have secured a team of excellent consultants. The overall goal of the DMSRSU is to become the data management and statistical research support Unit for RCMI and other UCC researchers in order to enhance the level of scientific research excellence in the institution. In plus, the DMSRSU will continue to house and maintain the HIV data bank in coordination with the Retrovirus Research Center. For the renewal, the DMSRSU has the following objectives: (1) Consolidate the infrastructure of the DMSRSU as an independent unit;(2) Provide support for study design and statistical analysis to the multiple funded and unfunded studies of RCMI and other UCC researchers;(3) Provide data management and quality assurance research support to the multiple funded and unfunded studies of RCMI and other UCC researchers;(4) Continue the study of the natural history of HIV disease in coordination with the RRC;and (5) Contribute to the research development career of faculty in coordination with the Scientific Human Resources Development Unit (SHRDU) and the Retrovirus Research Center (RRC). This unit has a strong infrastructure which includes the following subunits: Data Abstraction and Management;Data Entry;Quality Control;Data Analysis and Consultant;and Administrative and Computer Systems. Each of these subunits consists of experienced professionals readily available to assist researchers and to provide data management and statistical research support to investigators. In addition, the DMSRSU counts on a highly experienced and reliable consulting team composed by Dr. Maria A. Gomez (Psychologist, UPR), Dr. Sonia Napravnik (Epidemiologist, UNC) and Dr. Shrikant Bangdiwala (Biostatiscian, UNC).